The Man in my Dreams
by Ren-sama23
Summary: Tsuna had been having the same dream over and over again for some time now. It was always about that same raven-haired handsome man who calls out his name. Is it perhaps his premonition of the future or actually a dream of his past life..? Yaoi. TYL18TYE27


**Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Hi, everyone~! I hope you can enjoy this one-shot TYL18 and TYE27 of mine. This is set in AU.**

 **Warning: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine.**

 **.**

Tsuna had been having the same dream over and over again for some time now. His eyebrows furrowed as he sat on his bed, thinking about it.

It was always the same. He would be in some unknown place – a mountainous forest to be exact – while wearing strange clothing that he knew he wouldn't wear at this day and age. The time was always a night of the full moon in the middle of summer. He knew that fact for sure since the forest was in full flourish. He would always look up at one particular Sakura tree in that deep mountain, idly expecting someone to show up. He knew he was waiting for someone, but he didn't know who. The wind was warm on his skin and the crickets were singing their own lullabies. And just when he would hear the voice of the person he was waiting for, the dream would always get cut off.

The thing that flustered him the most was the fact that he would always wake up crying.

It was always, _always,_ like that. He'd never known who he was waiting for up until now even though he was having that dream ever since he turned twelve. _Or rather, he never knew who he was waiting for up until last night._ He just turned nineteen this year and ever since then that dream of his started to become more frequent and more vivid. There were even times when he thought it was a memory of some sort although he knew there was no way he'd be dreaming of a memory that didn't even happen.

And last night was the first time that the dream continued until he managed to turn around and meet the voice that had been hunting him all these years.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he remembered the person's face.

Resting on one of the branches of the Sakura tree was a man who wore the saddest expression he had ever seen in his life. The man had short raven hair that swayed with the wind like a silk. His sharp gray eyes were apathetic and bored but looking right into them made Tsuna want to cry. He knew the man was sad and lonely even though he appeared indifferent. And he also knew for some reason that the man was longing for him.

The man was also the handsomest man he'd ever seen. Added to the fact that there were Sakura petals falling down from the tree, the man really looked unearthly beautiful. The man wore the same clothing as Tsuna did – a long kimono that hid down even their heels.

"Tsunayoshi…" The man called with a longing voice. His expression became explicitly pained as he extended out his hand. The man wore a pleading expression, deeply wanting Tsuna to come closer even if just a little. And just as teen was about to take it, the dream got cut off again and he woke up crying.

"Tsu-kun? Are you awake?" Nana's voice woke Tsuna up from his musing and he immediately wiped out the tears staining his puffy eyes and cheeks.

"I-I'm awake, Mom." He called hoarsely as he started readying for breakfast. He needed to go to school now or he'd be late again.

He ate quietly and gave his mother a goodbye kiss before he started running down the streets, already used to the fact that he was always running late for school. When he turned around the corner of another street, he saw four students from his school bullying another student. The student immediately gave her wallet and ran away crying. They snickered as they all looked inside it, only to get angry when only IDs and love letters were inside.

Tsuna's breath hitched and he immediately ran away from the place. He knew that they would wait for some more students to show up. He didn't want to be a victim of any bullying so early in the morning. A classmate of his said that there was a shortcut to school in the forested area of the town so he went there and started walking deeper and deeper into the woods, thinking that his classmate might be right.

After a while, he finally realized that his classmate might just be pulling his leg. There was no way this part of the forest was in the direction of his school. _Or maybe… he's lost..?_ Damn.

He tried to get back to the direction he came from. But far from seeing the exit, he found that the trees seemed to be getting thicker and thicker in the parts where he'd go. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest, totally making him panic even more. The leaves of these trees were also thick, making the light of the sun scarce. It felt like sunset for him even though he was so sure it was merely morning when he entered the forest. He shouldn't have listened to his classmate at all. But if he had walked right through the road earlier, those bullies would've hurt him for sure.

" _Tsunayoshi…"_ He yelped when a particular gust of wind sounded like it was calling out his name.

"Mom…" He called in futility, knowing full well that his mother couldn't possibly hear him here.

" _Tsunayoshi…"_ This time he was sure someone's voice was calling out to him. It sounded so far and yet so near, being carried by the wind every time it blew. The one thing that troubled him was the fact that he thought he'd heard that voice somewhere before. _It felt like he'd been hearing that voice for a long time now…_

"W-Who is it..?" He voiced, quivering a little as he tried to locate the person who called him. He stopped walking when he noticed something glowing not too far from where he stood and he slowly approached in wariness.

His eyes widened when he recognized what the glowing actually was. It was coming from the pink petals of a huge Sakura tree in the middle of a small clearing. Its branches were so thick one couldn't possibly be able to climb easily. The petals were so bright and vibrant in color that they looked almost glowing, especially in the light of the sun or the moon. These petals also covered the entire tree to the point where one couldn't see the light of the sun from underneath. The sight was so stunningly beautiful that Tsuna couldn't help but stare in awe at its magnificence for a good minute or two.

The wind that surrounded the tree also seemed so calm and fresh that it could almost lull him to sleep, if it weren't for the fact that the same voice had called him once again. And this time, the voice was not a mere whisper or imagination.

"It took you so long… to come and see me." Tsuna shrieked at the sight of a male sitting on one of the branches of the tree. The man had smooth, silky raven hair and sharp gray eyes which beheld nothing but indifference and boredom. And yet, beneath those gray orbs lay nothing but loneliness and pain. The brunette teen was left speechless at the handsome man who did not even react negatively when he screamed like a scared cat.

Looking right into the man's eyes had made Tsuna hold back a soft sob. He felt like his heart was in so much longing and pain when he had never even seen the man before. He also noticed that the man wore a long kimono that allowed only the tip of his bare feet to be seen.

And then he remembered.

"…Y-You're… that person…" Tsuna spoke both with wariness and recognition. _It was that same man… The man in his dreams who had made him cry in his sleep over and over again…_ "The one in my dreams…" He knew he shouldn't be talking to a person he just met. In fact, he knew he should've left the place about an hour ago and simply tried to get back to the road. _And yet, he couldn't move his feet… He couldn't look away from those gray eyes… He couldn't move…_ All he could do was cry.

Tsuna raised his hand to feel his cheeks. They were wet with his tears and he knew the man's presence alone could evoke such deep loneliness and longing from him when no one else could.

"I've been calling out to you… for a long time now. All this time… I've been waiting for you." The man spoke again. His tone was calm and collected but the brunette could tell that the man was happy. The teen could see it from the radiance in his eyes. "I thought you've already forgotten about me. I thought you'd already broken our promise…"

Tsuna shook his head, as if to tell the man and also himself that everything was all wrong. He didn't know the man and the person seemed to be confusing him for someone else. _It somehow hurt him a lot… even though he didn't know why…_ "I–I'm really sorry but I think you got the wrong person." Tsuna looked at the man apologetically, especially when the man's eyes lost their brightness at those words. "T-This is actually the first time I saw you and it won't be good if I lie to you now…"

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna's breath hitched at the mere mention of his name. He felt his cheeks color up and he willed his erratically beating heart to calm down in vain. The man still wore that same sad expression that the teen felt so guilty about. "Isn't that your name? The name of my lover…"

The brunette seemed shocked enough to actually gape at the man. He didn't know how the person had managed to know his first name and how he could say that they were lovers when he had only seen the man in his dreams… _Wait… his dreams..?_ "Um… can I know your name..?"

The man closed his eyes to hide the flash of pain that enveloped its gray hue. "…You really don't remember." He whispered. "Kyoya… My name is Kyoya. You used to call me with that name."

"Kyoya…" Tsuna tried saying it, only for his ears to color up too. _It was such a beautiful name for his lips to say…_ But he mustn't be swayed by the man's expression or even by his words. "Kyoya, it's true that my name is Tsunayoshi. But I'm just a nineteen year old teen who goes to a university here in Namimori City. I think you're making a mistake."

"…Namimori City?" Kyoya looked curious and at the same time confused. He knew his lover seemed to have forgotten about him and also about their promise. But for the person he loved to talk of things he knew nothing about was certainly confusing. "Don't you mean Namimori Mountain?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. He had learned the history of Namimori from his high school days and he knew that the place was once a mountain. However, many developments have been made since then and now it had been converted entirely into a city, leaving only the small forested area in the middle of the Namimori Park untouched. That's where the Sakura tree was located. And the most troubling part of all was the fact that Namimori was a city for about five hundred years now.

"You're not simply messing with me, are you?" Tsuna asked the man. "I know I'm not bright and I'm lame but if it's a simple prank on your part… then please, stop. It's already getting overboard…"

Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed. "Messing with you? Aren't you the one who's messing here?" The brunette looked up at the man once again when he noticed that his voice had a hint of hurt and anger in it. "We promised one another. We promised to meet in this very place. We promised to see each other during the season when the Sakura tree blooms and the insects sing a lullaby underneath it… We promised, Tsunayoshi…" He then hopped down from the tree in the most gracious way Tsuna had seen anyone could do.

He slowly took a step closer to the teen and Tsuna could only stare at him with wide eyes, deeply rooted in his spot. "I… I don't know what you're talking about…"

Kyoya stopped some feet away from the brunette and stared at his chocolate eyes. "You seem younger than the last time I saw you." He voiced before he raised his hand and touched Tsuna's cheek. "You also seem to be doing fine… much more than before."

The brunette knew Kyoya must have been waiting for someone else. He didn't know how but he somehow realized he believed the man's words. _He was waiting the entire time…_ So that's why he seemed so bored and lonely… _He had been waiting for a really long time now…_ For half a millennium now, he would come back every summer to the same place to wait for the same person. He would spend the rest of his summer waiting idly while sitting on the branch. _Over and over again he would wait…_

 _But the person he was waiting for… had never come…_

Before Tsuna could stop it, he already found himself crying and sobbing at the intense pain and loneliness that seemed to grip his entire self. His heart felt so lonely and in so much pain that he thought he'd die. And the fact was that he didn't even know why he was crying or where the pain and longing was coming from.

In the end, he had run away from the place and run away from the man that he knew only in his dreams. He could hear Kyoya's voice calling out to him but he tried his best to run away. He didn't know what to do anyway. It's not like he could just tell the person he was the lover Kyoya was waiting for even though he knew he wasn't.

 _But if he really wasn't that lover, then how come it hurts a lot..?_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

For many nights, his dreams were filled with Kyoya's voice calling out to him as he was running away. It was replaying the scene over and over again, as if wanting to torture him even more. He could feel the man's lonely and sorrowful voice echoing from deep within him. But these dreams were simple manifestations of his guilt. The real Kyoya did not make any appearance until after a few more nights.

 _His long flowing kimono was swishing behind him as he ran faster than he thought he could. He felt excited. He wanted to tell_ him _something._

 _He saw the familiar path in the mountain where he knew he would find the Sakura tree. The only light guiding him was the brightness of the full moon. He knew he shouldn't be there. He knew there were many vicious creatures in the mountain during the night, especially during full moons. And yet, he couldn't help it. He wanted to tell the man something really important._

 _His expression brightened when he saw the seemingly glowing tree in the middle of the clearing. "Ayakashi-san! Ayakashi-san!" He called out in excitement, his forehead gleaming with sweat from running._

" _You're too noisy. I'll bite you to death if you don't shut up." A figure of a man appeared up in the tree. He looked bored and indifferent. But the mere fact that the man showed up in front of him once more made Tsuna smile and chuckle. "What do you want?" The man almost growled out, sounding terribly annoyed._

" _I already know what to call you!" He said in excitement. "You told me the last time that you don't have a name. So I already chose a name for you!"_

" _You came here just to tell me that?" The man looked even more bored now than earlier. However, his expression didn't deter Tsuna in the slightest. He could see in the Ayakashi's eyes that the man was curious too. And it made him happier._

" _It's 'Kyoya', the name of the solitary prince in a book I once read. It was a sad story but at the least, in the end, he had still found happiness and true love."_

" _Such a cheesy name for me…" The man spoke after a while of silence. It seemed he was thinking whether to use the name or not. "I don't like it."_

 _And yet Tsuna could see that the man was truly happy. It made the brunette smile. "It's Kyoya then." The handsome Ayakashi made a grunt in reply, indicating he found Tsuna's insistence annoying._

 _It only made the brunette chuckle._

And Tsuna woke up with a start.

"Kyoya…" He whispered as his tears fell down his cheeks one by one. "Kyoya… Kyoya…" The pain in his chest was just too much for him to handle. He sobbed as he remembered how Kyoya introduced himself to him, looking disappointed and at the same time sad that he couldn't remember the name that he himself gave.

He was filled with so much nostalgia and sadness over the time that would not be returned. It hurt a lot and he knew he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

 _He was not Kyoya's lover…_

Kyoya's lover was most likely already dead. He might just be some sort of reincarnation and it hurt a lot to think that he would never be Kyoya's lover no matter what happened.

 _And yet… all those times… Kyoya continued to wait for his lover… alone and sad… without giving up… even though many centuries had already passed…_

Tsuna cried harder when he realized just how much pain Kyoya must be feeling right now. _He must have thought he had finally found his lover… But it turned out to be someone else…_

"Kyoya…" He whispered once more before his consciousness had faded as the pull of slumber gripped him once again. One last set of tears fell down his cheeks before his ragged breathing returned back to normal.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _Ever since he was young, he already had a small and weak constitution. He was the youngest son of a nobleman in their village but no one was expecting him to do anything since he was weak. He also wasn't able to marry anyone since he had acquired a terrible illness when he reached his teenage years._

 _Since he was sickly, he didn't come out of the noble household very often. He would simply stay inside his bedroom and spend the rest of the day sitting on his bed or simply staring out at the window. There were servants and maids attending to his every needs but he was still very lonely. He had no friends and his family was too busy to take care of him._

 _The memory was still very clear in his mind even now. It was that fateful night, during the start of summer, that he met Kyoya._

 _It started out as a mundane night for him, with all the servants making a fuss before he slept. However, in the middle of the night, someone broke into his room and tried to kidnap him._

 _His father's men pursued them as he was manhandled on the man's shoulder and was taken in the deeper part of the mountainous forest. That was the first time he saw the forest, especially at night. It was terribly scary. Not even the light of the moon could penetrate through the thick leaves and branches of the creepy and tall trees. Everything was almost black and darkness enveloped him and his captor._

 _He thought it was the end for him. He was not scared at the thought of dying because he knew sooner or later that his body would succumb to the illness anyway. What he was scared of was the fact that he might die alone in that dark place with no one by his side. It was such a scary and lonely thought._

 _After some hours of running away, however, his captor suddenly stopped. When he looked behind him, towards where the man was looking, he saw a scene which he thought he could only hear in fairy tale stories._

 _A huge Sakura tree stood in the middle of a clearing. It was in full bloom and seemed to be glowing in the middle of the darkness. The wind was blowing mildly, making some of the petals fall down the ground in utter idleness. It was too extravagant and beautiful to behold. Tsuna felt awe and deep calmness at the sight._

 _It's as if the tree alone scared away all the loneliness and pain building up inside him all this time. He could die happily just having witnessed such a grand sight._

 _What he couldn't understand, however, was the fact that his captor seemed terribly afraid, rooted in his spot as if he saw the end of his life._

" _The Demon of the Forest…" He heard his captor whisper before he yelped when he fell down on his side. His captor fell down together with him. It happened in a flash so he wasn't entirely sure what had occurred at first. But when he looked at his captor next, the man lay on his side with wide and fearful eyes – dead._

 _No, he was killed. He didn't know how he realized that the man was killed. But he was sure the man did not die of natural cause._

 _Tsuna screamed at the grotesque sight. He was so scared that he immediately tried to get up and seek refuge under the Sakura tree. He was trembling all over for it was the first time he saw a person killed before him. He was scared and he couldn't help but cry._

 _He heard what the man whispered. The Demon of the Forest… a vicious Ayakashi who would kill anyone that comes near his territory. He trembled in fear at the thought that he was in that Ayakashi's territory._

"… _What are you crying for, puny herbivore?" A cold voice not too far away from him spoke. "Don't worry. You'll end up like him anyway."_

" _Hiiekkk!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his voice when he heard the unmistakable voice of the man who killed his captor. He tried to get away from the tree in the hope that the man wouldn't be able to follow him._

 _However, his weak body was starting give out on him. He was panting as he ran with all his might, reaching only the clearing's end even though he felt like he had already ran for hours._

 _He stopped when he saw a small light behind the bushes. He went there, thinking it was the soldiers looking for him. However, he didn't think it would be a hoard of Ayakashi trying to eat in the middle of the forest._

 _They had not seen him yet but he knew they would notice if he took even one step back. It was already too late. He was trembling in fear, knowing full well that he might not die of his illness after all. He would die as a food for those scary creatures._

 _Tears were running down his cheeks as he tried to take a step back. The supposedly small sound coming out of the crushed leaves beneath his bare feet seemed to echo out in the quietness of the night. All the Ayakashi eating immediately stopped and looked in his direction, finally seeing a more delectable food than the one they were having._

 _Tsuna tried to step back once again but tripped in the process. He crawled as he cried. He knew there was no way someone would see him now. He was doomed._

" _I found this herbivore first." A low and guttural growl made all the Ayakashi pursuing him to stop. They immediately trembled in fear and scrammed away for their lives. Tsuna knew there was no saving him now if even those Ayakashi feared this one. The brunette male slowly looked up, crying and frightened._

 _The first thing he noticed was the seemingly unearthly beauty of the man standing before him. His soft and silky hair was as dark as the night, a total contrast to his pale and creamy skin. Those cold and bored gray eyes seemed to see even through Tsuna's very soul. It made him stop crying. The man stood regally in his long flowing black kimono, behind him stood the Sakura tree with its magnificence. One look and Tsuna could already tell that the man was different from those grotesque Ayakashi from earlier. His whole aura oozed of too much strength and power… overwhelming confidence and coolness surrounded his poised stance._

 _It was then that Tsuna understood. The man lived in that tree. He was the one whom the villagers called the 'Demon of the Forest'…_

" _Are you going to eat me..?" He asked, knowing full well that there was no way he could escape the man._

" _Such a puny and weak herbivore as you… will not even satisfy me in the slightest." The man voiced. The brunette blinked at him in confusion and surprise. It made Tsuna look at his own body, as if just realizing that he was small and thin. The man also kept on calling him herbivore since earlier. He was so sure humans ate both vegetables and meat. However, he did not dare question the Ayakashi before him._

 _The man then slowly walked back towards his home, leaving Tsuna still kneeling on the ground._

 _The brunette seemed to have been in a trance. If it was this particular Ayakashi, then perhaps he wouldn't mind being eaten. He blushed at the thought before he willed his trembling knees to stand. It seemed… the man saved him… both from his captor and from those Ayakashi…_

 _A small smile left his lips as he bowed down to his waist. "I owe you my life… Ayakashi-san…" When the man didn't act like he heard anything, Tsuna slowly approached him from underneath the tree. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada…" He introduced himself but still the man didn't act like Tsuna was there. He simply sat on one of the branches, probably preparing to sleep since his eyes were closed. Prevalent on his expression were calmness and boredom. "What's your name, Ayakashi-san..?"_

 _This time, Kyoya's eyes opened and those sharp gray orbs glared at him. "You're too noisy."_

 _Tsuna was hurt at those words. "Oh." He looked down and was about to leave when he heard the Ayakashi speak again, much to his surprise._

" _I don't have one." The brunette looked at him in confusion so the man explained further. "…A name. I don't have one."_

" _You have no name..? But that's so sad…" Tsuna could feel overwhelming sadness as he gazed at the man. For him to not have a name to identify himself with… The teen's eyes widened when he thought of what to do to help. "Then I'll think of a name for you."_

" _Don't bother. It's too troublesome." The man simply said before he closed his eyes once more. "Don't come back here again, herbivore. Or I'll bite you to death."_

"Sawada!" Tsuna woke up with a start when his name was called just as a chalk was thrown on his head. "Sleeping in class again, I see."

The teen blinked to chase his drowsiness away. He realized he was actually at school and not in some forest in the middle of the night. His heart was still beating erratically inside his chest as he stared at his teacher Nezu's murderous glare. Smoke seemed to be coming out of his teacher's head in so much anger.

"Go to my office later after class!" He shouted as he huffed and left the room.

Tsuna sighed at that. _Now Kyoya was invading even his daily life._ At the least, he now learned how he met Kyoya. Or rather, how his previous incarnation met the Ayakashi. He couldn't help but let out a small pained smile at the nostalgic feeling he suddenly had.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" The brunette blinked when his friend Yamamoto tapped his shoulder. The male sat behind him.

"I'm fine, Yamamoto-kun." He smiled before he scratched his head. "I guess… I just lack sleep… a little bit."

That made Yamamoto laugh. "Same here! I was actually sleeping behind the book too!" Tsuna chuckled at that.

Classes continued up until late afternoon. Instead of finally going home, Tsuna sighed when he remembered he had to go to Nezu's office. He scowled just at the thought of Nezu giving him lecture again.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Oh, man…" He pouted when he looked up at the sky. It was already dark since it was way past 6. That Nezu really enjoyed giving him all sorts of lectures and stalling him from going home in the process.

He looked up expecting to see the dark clouds hovering over him beneath the night sky but what he saw immediately made him freeze. The sky was blazing red, reflecting something burning from underneath it. And Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized something with dread.

He ran with all his might to the direction of the bright sky and he was not wrong to see his most feared nightmare. _The whole forest was burning…_ Many people were gathered in the park trying to witness the huge forest fire while several fire trucks and firefighters were scattered all over the place. The place felt hot due to the vastness of the blaze.

The teen stood there, eyes wide as he stared at the burning forest with shock. He felt like his knees would give out on him as he tried to make sense of what happened. _Kyoya was in there…_ "Kyoya…" He whispered just as he tried to run straight towards the forest.

However, he had not yet made it halfway when several firefighters and police officers stopped him from going any further.

"What do you think you're doing, running straight to the fire!?" One of them shouted at his face.

But Tsuna could only think of one thing. "Kyoya! Kyoya is inside the forest! Please let me through! Kyoya!"

It took several hours before the authorities declared a 'fire out' and a few more hours passed before the whole situation was completely controlled. The whole forest was wiped out. _The Sakura tree was nowhere to be found…_ Tsuna who refused to leave the park was given a hot chocolate to drink. The officers used it to calm him down since he looked like he would run towards the forest at any given time.

They also tried to interview him about his missing friend whom he called 'Kyoya' but the teen refused to answer… not even giving the address of the missing person whom they assumed was trapped in the forest when the fire happened.

The teen's parent Nana was called to the place to get him too. She was so worried since she initially thought he was also trapped in the place together with the person called 'Kyoya.' But Tsuna refused to speak no matter who asked him.

His eyes remained dull and lifeless as he remembered the last time he spoke with Kyoya. _He had ran away then…_ And now there was no way he could still see Kyoya again. _He would never… see Kyoya again…_ He could feel his heart shattering in pieces and he didn't know what to do. He felt like he was dying and drowning at the same time.

One by one, tears started to run down his cheeks as he sobbed on his mother's shoulder. Nana didn't know what to do and she could only hug him tighter as he sobbed harder and harder by the second.

 _He wanted to see Kyoya again…_ He only realized it now. _He was in love with Kyoya…_ But it was already too late... The forest where Kyoya lived was already burned. The place where he knew Kyoya would be was nowhere to be found now. _It was all over…_

Nana did her best to stop the media from sensationalizing what happened to her son. The two of them immediately went home afterwards without a word to one another. Tsuna had stopped crying but it also looked like he had stopped living. He simply stared at his food in the table before he shook his head and headed upstairs to where his room was. Nana didn't know what to do. All she knew was the fact that the firefighters said her son was calling out the name 'Kyoya' while he tried his best to run into the fire. It could only mean that someone important to her son most likely perished in the fire and she didn't know how to console him.

In the end, she had decided to go to Tsuna's room and bring him a hot porridge. It was all she could do at the moment. Her own tears fell down her cheeks when she saw Tsuna crying at the far corner of the dark room. He did not even bother to turn on the lights. He was still wearing his uniform.

"Tsu-kun…" Nana voiced as she approached her son who immediately hugged her for support.

"I won't…" Tsuna tried to voice out in between broken sobs. "I… won't… be able to see him… again…"

"Oh, Tsu-kun…" Nana hugged him tighter as she failed to explain her sorrow in words. She knew that saying it would be okay was a lie. She knew that more than anyone since the death of her husband left a permanent damage in her heart that nothing could ever undo. She knew there's no way it would be okay. Still, she wanted to help her son move on. _But for now… Tsuna should just let it all out… cry with all his might… so that the pain wouldn't drown him too much…_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The night after the fire, Tsuna had dreamed of what Kyoya was talking about – _the promise…_ He had dreamed of it so vividly he thought he was still in the past.

 _Tsuna could already feel the end of his life coming. He had thought before that he was ready for it and it didn't matter to him anymore. However, meeting Kyoya somehow changed him in a lot of ways._

 _He wanted to always see Kyoya… to hear his cold voice… to be reflected in the Ayakashi's sharp gray eyes… He wanted to tell Kyoya that he had fallen for the Ayakashi despite everything…_

 _And thus, he would often go out at night when all his servants were asleep and enter the scary forest. It used to scare him so much, especially since he was almost eaten alive by the Ayakashi inhabiting the place. However, meeting Kyoya had changed all of those things. The Ayakashi feared him now since they could sense Kyoya's strong and powerful scent from him too._

 _One night, he had told Kyoya that he most likely didn't have much time. It was nearing winter and he knew his body wouldn't hold out if he were to leave the confines of his room at such a frigid weather. It would probably be his last visit for the mean time._

" _Instead, I promise to come here during the next summer." Tsuna happily said as he sat on one of the Sakura's branches. "In the summer, I'm sure this Sakura tree will be in full bloom and the insects will sing a lullaby underneath it."_

" _You herbivorous humans are so weak. There's no way you can fulfill that promise." Kyoya simply said as he too sat just beside the weak teen._

 _They weren't close enough to touch but they could if one were to extend his hand even a little bit. And Tsuna was the one who breached it._

 _Tsuna pouted as he reached out for Kyoya's hand. "I will fulfill it! I will definitely see you next summer!" He then took the Ayakashi's pinky finger and crossed it with his own. "I promise to see you again, Kyoya. So please don't be so lonely during the winter, okay?"_

 _Kyoya simply snorted but he still closed his eyes, feeling quite contented. It seemed he would have something to look forward to…_

 _Tsuna chuckled when he saw the almost invisible smile on the Ayakashi's face. "I want to be with you always, Kyoya…"_

 _Kyoya opened his eyes at that. His hand caressed the younger teen's cold cheek before he closed the distance between them. Tsuna immediately blushed when he felt the cold lips covering his own._

 _The kiss was sweet and gentle… the first and last kiss they shared._

" _Don't you dare forget that promise, Tsunayoshi…" Kyoya's eyes were serious but they also looked very serene, so far from his usual cold and sharp gaze. "I will definitely wait here until the day you can come and see me once more."_

 _And after that night, Tsuna never saw Kyoya again._

 _His illness had turned for the worst and his pained chocolate eyes had never witnessed even the early period of spring. He had breathed his last while looking at the idle snow falling outside his window. His tears had fallen then too… for he knew… Kyoya was right. He would not be able to fulfill his promise anymore…_

" _I'm so sorry… Kyoya…" He voiced as he slowly closed his eyes._

And when he opened his blurry eyes once again, he was back in his room in the present. His eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't do anything but cry once again. _The promise… he wasn't able to fulfill it… Not then… not even now…_

"Kyoya… I'm so sorry…" He voiced in the quietness of his room.

His previous self must have been filled with so much regret that he was suddenly reincarnated in the same place after half a millennium. _And yet… he still wasn't able to make Kyoya happy…_

It took him at least half an hour to calm himself down before he decided to take a short shower. He didn't know how he managed to sleep on his bed when he knew he was cooped up in the corner of the room just the previous night. _His mother must have helped him get on the bed…_ When he finished, he had decided that he should tell everything to his mother. He needed to explain it all. He was sure Nana of all people would be able to understand him.

When he went out of his room, he was confused when he heard his mother talking to someone else with a cheerful voice.

"Wait till Tsu-kun sees you~! I'm sure he'll be very happy~!"

His eyebrows furrowed as he descended the stairs. He was so sure no one would be able to lift his mood this time… no matter who it was. He entered the kitchen quietly, expecting himself to be kind enough and pretend like he was fine. However, the person he saw in the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs while having a morning coffee, made his confusion turn into a huge shock. He completely stopped in his tracks as he stared at the visitor with wide eyes.

The visitor looked at his huge chocolate eyes directly and Tsuna felt like crying.

Nana seemed to have noticed his presence too and immediately beamed at him as she greeted him. "Good morning, Tsu-kun!" She looked really excited to present the visitor to her son. "He's your friend, right? The one whom you thought was trapped in the forest fire last night? He's alive after all, Tsu-kun!"

"Kyoya…" Tsuna felt like his knees would give out on him. All the heaviness in his heart suddenly left him and he was left feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.

 _Those sharp and blazing gray eyes… that bored expression… those lips which were slowly forming into an almost audible smirk… that handsome face… that gorgeous stance even while simply sitting and having some coffee…_

"My home in the mountain was destroyed by the fire… so I'll be living here for now. Or at least until I find another place to live in." Kyoya voiced as in usual cool and aloof tone. "I already told your mother."

At that, Tsuna wasn't able to suppress his tears anymore. He ran towards the raven and hugged him tight. Even the chair was pushed backward a little from the force. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep that promise…" He voiced as he sobbed at the raven's chest.

Nana blinked at the sudden development of the scenes before her but she simply smiled and left the kitchen quietly. It seemed her son had finally found his other half.

Kyoya's eyes widened ever so slightly at the brunette's sudden action. But then he closed his eyes and smiled a little as he spoke. "I know from the start." Tsuna couldn't help but look up at the raven. "I know right from the start… that the one who made a promise with me wasn't you anymore…"

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. He was about to say something but then Kyoya continued.

"I know that humans have such fleeting lives." His gray eyes then gazed directly into Tsuna's chocolate ones. "Moreover, the Tsunayoshi that I met that time a few centuries ago was so sickly even I knew he would not last long anymore." He then raised his hand and cupped the brunette's cheek lightly. "Even so… I'm still happy to meet the Tsunayoshi of this time. Just meeting you was enough to alleviate the loneliness of being alone this entire time."

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna voiced one last time before he hugged Kyoya once again. "I'm so sorry I can't do anything about your sadness… " He was about to say more when he heard such a dark laugh coming from the raven. He blinked as he looked up. "Kyoya..?"

"You can still do something about it, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya wore a rather feral smirk which immediately made the teen gulp in dread.

"Uh… I think I…" He voiced quietly as he tried to back away. It looked like Kyoya would eat him if he didn't do so any time soon.

But then Kyoya simply put his arm around the teen's waist to foil his futile escape.

"Eh? Um, Kyoya, this is…" Tsuna was surprised enough to look at the hand circling his waist.

Kyoya stood up and leaned down on the brunette, his sharp gray orbs suddenly looked so dark and feral that it visibly made Tsuna blush. "You can still be mine, Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hiiekkk!" Tsuna's blush deepened as he tried to get away in vain. Kyoya's hold on him was really tight, although still gentle.

"Don't think you can get away from me a second time." The voice was low and husky, immediately sending shivers down the teen's spine. "Now, let's go to your room. I already told your mother we'll be sharing it from now on."

"W-Wait, but you said just meeting me was enough..!" Tsuna flailed his arms as the raven carried him bridal style in one fell swoop. "K-Kyoya..!"

"Did I say something like that? I surely don't remember." Kyoya started walking towards the stairs.

"Hieekkk!" Tsuna felt like he would be really devoured if things continued. "You're… you're not an ayakashi! You're a demon!" Kyoya simply smirked at that.

"Oh my!" They both saw Nana getting some laundry from the brunette's room, much to Tsuna's embarrassment since he was still in the raven's arms. "Are you two perhaps… lovers?"

"M-Mom!" Tsuna was already bright pink all over.

"I will definitely make him my mate, Tsunayoshi's mother." Kyoya simply voiced as he bowed a little at Nana.

Nana suddenly looked really excited. "Ufufu~! You can also just call me Mom. I'll prepare the wedding~! Oh, tsu-kun~!" She then dashed towards the stairs to make some arrangements.

"M-Mom, how could you sell me so easily!?" Tsuna blurted out as Kyoya took him to his room. He gulped in dread when he heard the door get locked from the inside just as the raven put him down the bed.

"Um, Kyoya..?" He voiced, trying to appease the evil spirit before him to no avail. Kyoya's eyes were still as feral as ever and the brunette's blush was still very prominent.

"Shall we start the fun, Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya grinned at him before pushing him down the bed.

"Kyoya…" Tsuna just now realized that he had been crying all night in that very bed at the thought that he had lost the raven. He heaved a deep sigh as he shyly put his arms around the raven's neck. "I… I thought I would never see you again…"

Kyoya smirked at the sudden aggressiveness before he leaned down. "Prepare yourself. I will never leave your side from now on."

Tsuna made a soft sound when he felt those cold but soft lips touch his own quivering ones. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, so unlike the feral and lustful gaze Kyoya kept on giving him.

He savored the raven's taste, his scent, and his warmth before he gathered his determination. When they broke the kiss, the teen gulped and voice out, "Kyoya, I… I might be… i-in love with you…" His blush had deepened even more, if that was even possible.

"Hn. I can't believe I waited for such a long time just to hear an unsure confession. It sure took you five hundred years to say it."Kyoya voiced out but he nevertheless looked satisfied and happy.

"D-Do you…" Tsuna fidgeted from underneath the raven. "Um, I mean…" _Feel the same..?_ He was embarrassed to voice it out loud.

Kyoya, however, immediately guessed what the brunette wanted to ask. "Isn't it enough for me to promise to live and die with you?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked directly into those sharp gray eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity and warmth… and a hint of sadism.

"So that I will never have to wait for you again…" Kyoya closed his eyes as he kissed the teen's forehead. "…I promise to live only while you're alive. This time, I will die with you. I cannot possibly live another hundred years without you again."

"Kyoya…" Tsuna felt his chest clenched tightly at those words. But then he heard the sound of his clothes being ripped apart. "K-Kyoya!?"

"This and that are two different things." Kyoya's smirk was back in place as he removed the rest of the brunette's clothes.

"H-Hiiekkk!"

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **.**

 **Ren-sama's Note:**

 **Haha. Yeah, I know it was quite a long one-shot but also quite a short story. Those who expected some lemons might be disappointed but please still review~!**

 **This is a one-shot so this will be the first and last chapter, guys~!**

 **NO FLAMES PLEASE. Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
